Ralph B. Kenson
(Note: Ralph's story is almost finalized, and changes to this page are liable to happen at any major moment necessary. Beware of some content that may or may not appear in the finalized version of his origin story.) Ralph B. Kenson (full name "Ralph Blakshiip Kenson") is a scientist working at Prehistoric Preserve, and views the entire island as his only true home, even if he denies the possibility of ever being truly accepted by the place he calls paradise. Why? The public has no need to know; this is a very personal situation with the Kenson Family only. If the public were to ever find out, they'd point him out as being one of the Werewolves who were responsible for sacking the United Kingdom in 2160, but as Aldis Kenson put it, his human mind was never in control during his first transformation into a Werewolf, and Aldis believes his own, long lost son is blaming himself too much over the entire ordeal as a result. Due to this, Ralph spends a good majority of his life working alongside Aldis to perfect Prehistoric Preserve into not just a nature preserve, but a tourist funded zoo. Personality When he was very young, he was living in a city that was corrupted beyond what it had used to had been; girlfriends and wives were repeatedly stolen away from commoners, much to their grief or sadness in that they were unable to fight back as the corrupt officials threatened genocide if they were to be opposed. Ralph, having been one of many victims of having his girlfriends stolen from him, reacted to the situation as if he were a helpless fool about it, as he saw and witnessed first hand the taunts that these "gentlemen" had towards him, and how they claimed his girlfriend was "enjoying him more than Ralph". However, before the final breakup with his last girlfriend from this location of the world, he was bitten by a stray animal of sorts, as he was taken away into an underground facility, meaning his girlfriend would've been able to be caught as a result. In this facility, he learned of the many others who would take part in what he would learn would be essentially a "Werewolf Outbreak" and rise up against the tyranny of this nation and tear it apart entirely. Ralph, upon leaving and going to meet up with his girlfriend, who was being kept captive by one of the corrupt officials, and a repeated offender against Ralph in particular, Ralph's inner beast was being tested by George, as George's own serenity over the situation was too calm for his own good. Within seconds, George didn't even see the sudden barging through the door of a frenzied Werewolf before him, and Ralph, instead of outright killing George, bit him to have him turn into a Werewolf as well. However, upon hearing the howls of many other Werewolves outside, Ralph did George a "favor" by cleaving off his legs entirely before making his leave, and none of this, or anything else that occurred for the next several days, was remotely remembered by Ralph upon transforming back into a human. Finding himself on the Island Chain that would soon become Prehistoric Preserve, Ralph, out of sheer luck, ends up in the welcoming company of his own father and his lab assistant, who would down the road become Ralph's first actual wife and bear two children; one of which would be William Kenson. However, Ralph's emotions were easily exploited by the assistant, named Lizzie, and thus allowed for William to not only become emotionally detached from his own family because of her, but not only that, William's younger brother would be killed from the same work that Lizzie had forced upon both him and William. Ralph, upon hearing of William rejecting him as his father and leaving for places unknown to Earth, was immediate in hearing Lizzie's rant about how everything was going according to plan. Upon having Lizzie restrained by Aldis and Yoshi, Ralph tore out Lizzie's heart the moment she tried to transform into a Drake, becoming a Werewolf once again. However, torn away from his own son due to Lizzie's actions, he would never forgive himself for having fallen for her. However, the moment he had seen William take the family heirloom Excalibur from it's seemingly statue-like case, it was clear that Ralph's life of abnormalities was not over yet even as he searched for William. He had known full well that William had taken a holy, Legendary Weapon of sorts with him, and he, alongside his other relatives, could only wonder what exactly William had intended in regards to his mentality, and what he'll even need Excalibur for at that matter. However, in later years, Ralph is often having trouble reconnecting with William entirely, mainly because he's scared shitless by Brenda's stature (the only human naturally taller than his Werewolf form), Story Early History At 20 years old, Ralph was an office worker in London who was soon to be engaged to his first girlfriend. One fateful day, however, he caught her cheating on him with a man named Derick, but Ralph himself simply referred to by his nickname of "George". Despite what would eventually happen, though, Ralph was actually rather docile about his break-up with his first girlfriend, and did not bother George at all. When Ralph hooked up with his second girlfriend, he seemed all happy and content by her presence due to her lengthy leaves to a business trip of sorts every once in a while. However, in a text to her, he was able to determine that she was fine and away on a trip... just as he barely catches a glimpse of her cheating on him again, this time again with George. However, as per usual, Ralph was mild about it... for the moment. Later on, though, things would take a drastic turn for Ralph, and in this story where Ralph kept losing everything to another, envious and lustful man, the winner would not be the villain of the story, but the hero, as Ralph saw it. He devised several plans to try and murder George once his sanity became questionable by him aging to 29 years old. His sanity being as questionable as it is is at least justified, though; other parts of the world had only just recently been almost completely sacked by Tyrannox, a Dinoid visitor to Earth who was unjustly attacked by Religious Extremists, and Ralph noticed that the atmosphere around him was no longer becoming so comfortable... as at the moment, he was strolling down the street and found himself bitten by a stray "animal", as the animal fled before he could do anything about it. Next thing he knew, as he strolled with his latest girlfriend, he was taken away to a secret area beneath the city, as many that were present had similar wounds and all had "big plans"... The 2160 United Kingdom Downfall Ralph, after having been informed of what the group gathering was about, was involuntarily roped into becoming a Werewolf for the sake of a hostile takeover against the corrupt government of the city, and when Ralph soon realized that George was among them now, he was beginning to feel anger. Next he knew, that a fellow "Wolfen" told Ralph that George has a very, very nasty habit of stealing women away from others, regardless of if they're married or not. With this, Ralph headed outside to escape and find where his current girlfriend was. Suddenly having keen senses, he tracked her down to George's apartment, acquiring various powers along the way, as he soon partially opened a locked door to see his current girlfriend having sex with George, and then beginning to hear George's rants towards Ralph about how weak of an individual he is for having allowed George to acquire as many "servants" as George saw the various women he stole from Ralph. Suddenly enraged, Ralph suddenly underwent a full blown transformation into a Werewolf, completely tearing the door off of the foundation and suddenly pouncing at George, biting him in the shoulder as he was slowly beginning to lose control over himself. Noticing that George would soon transform into a Werewolf, Ralph did him a "favor" by proceeding to take a solid, silver crafted halberd in George's room and immediately chop off George's legs with them, and that moment, he had heard a "snapping" noise in his head which, while he was hostile already, made him suddenly go "unconscious" and enter a completely savage state which he had no control of what he did or memories of things he had done as a Werewolf. What had followed between then and much later, however, was him joining alongside several other Werewolves in completely sacking all of London, and slaughtering or converting everyone in their path until no pure humans remained in the town. For this portion of his backstory, Ralph takes the role of the "Main Antagonist" of the story of Maria Kenson, whom was his sister separated from Ralph by birth, and one of the "servants" of George who had managed to escape just in time. During this, though, Ralph's rampage through the city was completely unnoticed by Ralph's own human mind, as all that was on his mind at the moment was his own mind as a Werewolf. Thus, Ralph's mind as a normal individual was lost in his state of rage. Nearing the end of the night, Maria would escape via shuttle with Ralph clinging to her escape vessel with every intent of converting her, before Maria shook him off and caused Ralph to fall and crash land in a bunch of island chains much, much further away from what little remained of the UK by that point; he was now somewhere on the eastern side of Russia's coast, and his body survived the impact of the fall, but he was out cold for days on end... until Aldis Kenson found him. Early work with Aldis Upon awakening, Ralph found himself unable to remember anything about what he had done as a Werewolf, or the fact he even became one at all. Even so, he also did not realize that he was still inflicted with Lycanthropy at the current time, since now it was not important. In the room, by himself, Ralph begins to question what had happened to him during his state of unconsciousness, and when Aldis entered the room with Ralph's permission, Aldis walked in and greeted Ralph very kindly, and apologized for the behavior of his daughter, who he states was in the midst of leaving for Diana (the Moon's name as of this century), and has Ralph questioning who Aldis is, and Ralph himself soon realizes that Aldis's introduction means he is meeting his father for the first time in his life. Upon being given a free stay at this place, Ralph was confused as to how his father even found him after all these years, or where this place even was to begin with. Upon stepping outside into Aldis's garden meadow, Ralph finds Aldis, standing silently as he gazes up towards the hillside. Ralph, confused by Aldis's behavior, is told to look up towards the hills as well, as soon the ground begins to partially shake as Ralph looks towards the hillside and is greeted with the sight that truly told him that from this day forth, nothing would be the same anymore... he, alongside Aldis, were gazing eyes upon the largest Paraceratherium specimen in the entire island; Prehistoric Preserve. Suddenly feeling a sense of emotion deep within himself after taking sight of this gigantic, magnificent creature before him, Ralph became unsteady with himself, as without his knowledge, he transformed into a Werewolf in front of the unfazed Aldis, and suddenly began to remember everything he had done from prior to this, and immediately feels he doesn't belong in a place he can only call an "absolute paradise", as he believes for all that he had done as a Werewolf, he deserves to be only in a place that would essentially be Hell. However, Aldis does not believe this in the slightest; he was cursed from the very beginning, and was forced into making these hostile, disastrous actions with no consent from his own mind on the matter, meaning in Aldis's eyes, he was not guilty of anything because he was never truly aware of what he was doing. However, Ralph was not truly pleased by these words. As calming as they were, he demanded he made it up to Aldis for allowing him to stay here and work at this place as he calls it home. However, things would change when he would be introduced to Aldis's (former) assistant; Lizzie Kurosawa, as Ralph ends up falling for her in his quest and marries her, and later has two kids with her. However, he is kept in the dark about Lizzie's true nature, and what she is doing with the two children they had; the moment that Ralph realizes it, he is immediately enraged at Lizzie, and only refused to take hostile actions against her due to the fact William was still in the room, and he didn't want to make a scene. However, when William left them, Aldis and his cousin Yoshi quickly restrained Lizzie as Ralph's own rage made him lose control as he kills Lizzie just moments before she would've transformed into a Drake and killed them all. Truly enraged by Lizzie's actions, even to the point of Lizzie having gotten their youngest son killed and calling him "disposable" at that, Ralph did whatever it would take to reconnect to his son William at any possible chance he got. However, he was repeatedly brushed off from doing so by William himself; he was unable to track where William had disappeared to, as he seemed to have left the planet Earth entirely. In addition to that, William, prior to leaving his family on a cold note, lifts the heirloom Excalibur from it's stone just as he makes his leave, and takes the sword with him. Ralph, recalling this, is confused as to what William is intending to do with Excalibur; not only did he not even know that the Excalibur they had access to was an actual sword, but he believed it to never move from it's perched as he thought the entire thing was a whole statue of the real thing. Design Notes Due to William's own age and Ralph's age both during his backstory and in the present day, this story takes place before the Tyrannox Incident had destroyed chunks of Earth's land, and thus Ralph's story focuses on the downfall of the UK as a whole, but most especially London's immediate downfall as well. His story takes place in the midst of a Werewolf Outbreak, due to the introduction of a Sorcerer which had turned Werewolf Lycanthropy into an actual disease for a short while until the disease was no longer able to spread any further than the initial outbreaks occurred. Ralph's name is derived from three differing sources. His first name, Ralph, is a shout-out to the giant monster known as Ralph from the Rampage Series. Ralph, in that series, is a giant Werewolf. His middle name, Blakshiip, has two differing sources. The name itself is a pun of "Bakshi", referencing the famous director Ralph Bakshi. The secondary reference in the name is a corruption of "Blacksheep", which refers to one of Ralph's own longrunning status among the Kenson household; out of him, Aldis, Yoshi, Ralph is the one least liked by William Kenson, since due to Ralph's direct lineage with William, it's much more of a personal matter for William in this case. In regards to coloration, Ralph's design template as a Werewolf was based on the Worgen of World of Warcraft to determine (some) of what he would look like. Originally, he was supposed to have black fur as a Werewolf, but then it was later changed to brown, before finally a pale, bluish gray sort of color. The reason he was changed into his current coloration as a Werewolf is because the prior two colorations were too similar to Geif (W0W) and Solexx, both of whom are also Worgen with a distinct, blackish color palette. His initial draft, in comparison to both, had him as brown instead of gray. Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Parents Category:Anti-Hero Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Humanoid Category:Humans Category:Lycanthropes Category:Article stubs Category:Mature Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Wilderness Survivalists Category:Hunters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Is Not Nice